My Father's Bride
by waterflower20
Summary: When Lucius starts dating Hermione Granger, he demands his only son to get along with her because surprise surprise he plans to marry her! What neither of them foresaw was Draco developing feelings for the bushy haired Gryffindor. Drama, romance and unexpected twists makes the way to the altar one he** of a ride. Don't own picture! Thanks to Ria Binger for being an awesome beta!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **I know I had a poll up about which Dramione to start and this was not in it, but my muse returned for this long forgotten plot bunny and I couldn't stop writing.

This is rated a strong M, but I will not post the most mature scenes here. I'll edit them and cut the more explicit scenes out of this site and post the MA rated chapters to my Live Journal, you'll find links on my profile page when it's time.

Also characters will be OOC, due to the plot and of course the time difference. This is set ten, going on to eleven years after the Final Battle so it's logical our favourite characters are all grown up and changed.

And yes, Lucius, Draco and the rest are over the prejudice issues. Not completely obviously and not all of them. And I do have some twists here and there for you so do not believe everything you read.

Promise everything will work out in the end!

And before I forget, this will mainly be from Draco's POV, with a few scenes from Hermione's and other characters.

That's it for now. Welcome to my new story and enjoy the ride!

_**My Father's Bride...**_

_**Prologue...**_

_**Saturday 26 September 2009, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire...**_

"So how are you holding up?" Came the somewhat amused voice of the tall dark skinned Zabini heir. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled mischievously under the candlelight as he regarded his long time friend.

Draco barely lifted his platinum blond head to scowl at him, his gaze never leaving the satin clad figure gliding around the ballroom, her petite hand resting on his father's forearm.

His usually light silver eyes were now a dark stormy grey alight with silent fury.

"Just fine." He nearly spat as he grabbed a flute of champagne from a floating tray and gulped it down in one go.

"Better watch out mate. Lucius' going to have your balls if you embarrass him today of all days." Blaise cautioned as he grabbed his friends' arm and stopped him from acquiring another glass. He could tell the blond was already tipsy and the party hadn't even started yet.

"I think he manages to do that all on his own." The Malfoy heir growled angrily as he forcefully pulled his arm away from Blaise's tight grip and swept out the room without a backward glance.

Blaise swore and made to follow him. But as he took the first step after the enraged young man his eyes caught the cinnamon stare of the woman at Lucius' side.

She seemed to be in deep conversation with one of the wives of some rich pureblood but her eyes followed Draco's escape with disapproval and something else shining in them.

He frowned at her and she lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow questioningly.

Blaise decided it was more important to find Draco than to have a staring contest with _her _of all people so he walked out the French doors leading to the balcony.

When he saw no white head there he realised Draco had gone to the vast gardens of the Malfoy Manor. With a suffering sigh he climbed down the marble side steps and started searching for his childhood friend.

It didn't take long to find him.

As he expected Draco had gone to the lake near the famous Malfoy labyrinth; the half moon was reflected in the crystal clear waters and made Draco literally glow. He was sitting on a granite bench; his suit jacket draped over the back of it, his white dress shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his feet crossed as he moodily stared at the lake. His long fringe fell on his eyes but he made no move to push it back.

He was deep in thought and gave no indication he noticed him when Blaise heavily sat next to him.

"That's not very nice." Blaise lightly commented as he looked at the lake. "You should be in there, show your father some support you know?"

Blaise of course knew what made Draco act so unlike himself tonight but he also knew he had to be patient and let the blond work himself up until he was ready to admit it not only to him but most importantly to himself.

"Support?" He sneered without looking at him. "Show him support? For what? Sullying centuries of pureblood ancestry? For betraying my mother in the worst possible way-

"Your mother's dead for nearly eight years now, mate." Blaise cut in smoothly. "And if I recall correctly -and I know I do- her dying wish was for you and your father to keep living, to be happy and most of all to get along."

"Yes," he growled as he finally turned incensed eyes on him, "she asked us to keep living. She never told him to get married again! Especially to... To someone like... someone like _her!"_

"_Like her?" _Blaise repeated monotonously, inwardly smirking. They were almost there just a little push. "And what do you mean by that pray tell? Because from what I can tell she's absolutely perfect to be a Malfoy bride." Ignoring Draco's scoff and death glare he went on to point out the future Mrs Malfoy's attributes. "She's funny, smart -more than smart actually, she's fucking brilliant-, she has very high connections, well known and respected by the wide wizarding community through her role in the war, she's on the top of the Ministry hierarchy, practically a celebrity, rich in her own right although not as rich as the Malfoys I admit, and let's face it Draco dear, if someone can fully restore the Malfoy name to its former glory its her. Since the announcement of their courting your popularity has risen twenty points according to the Prophet's polls. And let's not even talk about what's going to happen after today's announcement. And don't even start on the blood issue," he warned when he saw his friend ready to argue, "I know for a fact you are well over it. You have been over it for years actually. So that's not what this is about."

Draco remained stonily silent throughout Blaise's speech, his arms crossed and his eyes passive.

"So I'll ask again. What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?"

_Pop_

The two men looked up startled at the petite creature in front of them.

"What?" Draco barked unable to contain his dark mood.

"Master Lucius said you must goes back inside Master Draco. He is very angry, he is. And young Miss Her-

"Alright I'll go back now Tipsy. You can go." Draco waved the small house elf away as he regally stood; he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on easily as he started on the way to the Manor not bothering to look if Blaise followed him.

"Can't even stand to hear her name, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Blaise. You have no idea what the fuck happened between me and her."

"You know what? You are absolutely right. I do not know what happened between you and your darling soon to be step mum. And you know why? Because _you _never told any of us! Your friends Draco! All we can do is guess and trust me Astoria enjoys spewing rubbish."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He abruptly turned on the spot and fixed him with a glare worthy of his father. Unfortunately for him Zabini was used to his friend's mood swings and didn't even falter.

"It means," he started rolling his eyes, "that after your return from Greece you both act differently. You avoid each other like the plague and if you happen to cross paths you turn mute. Come now mate we are not idiots. You always had something to say to and with her! And when you were with her you were..."

He got quiet; eyes pensive, lips pressed together.

Draco felt his throat go dry, a strange sting behind his eyes and he hated himself for it.

No...

He _hated_ her_._

_She _did this to him.

_She _made him weak.

With her brunette curls, cinnamon, warm eyes and cheery smile, her witty comebacks and her inner fire, she unravelled him.

She undid him and now he was left burning in the aftermath.

"I was what Blaise?" He tiredly asked knowing what his friend was implying and too damn tired to argue back. It was after all the truth no matter how much he wished all to be a lie, a nightmare.

"You were full of fire, full of life. Your eyes would glow alight, passionate. When you argue with her; you are _alive._"

The two childhood friends stared at each other; one warily the other tiredly.

"Merlin, Draco. You are in love with her, aren't you?"

"Blaise-

"Draco."

They turned around and found themselves face to face with the tall imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy; his cold grey eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Father." Draco coldly greeted him.

"Come inside, it's time."

With that he spun around and walked into the huge ballroom, his long ponytail hit Blaise in the nose and caused him to sneeze.

Draco cracked the first real smile of the evening. It got wiped off when they saw his father on the small podium where the Weird Sisters were performing.

But his son's eyes were on the small figure next to him.

Clad in a green-brown floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline, the jewelled straps wrapped around her neck and criss crossed left the creamy expanse of her back exposed and multi coloured high heeled sandals she looked like an earth goddess to him.

Her long brown hair was pulled into an elegant chignon; the only piece of jewel on her was an emerald and diamond necklace he recognised all too well.

He was the one to give it to her after all.

She seemed slightly nervous, uncertain as Lucius wrapped an arm around her slender waist his usual smirk firmly in place.

Draco felt like throwing up when her eyes connected with his.

_Warm, moist lips moved against his; a petite hand traced his wet abs as he pushed her against the wall, her small whimpers fell in his hungry mouth as he lifted her off the floor forcing her legs to wrap around his waist as he crushed her small body at the wall; the noise of ripping fabric as he tore her cotton dress-_

"Ladies and gentlemen." His father's voice brought him back to the present rather forcefully. His stomach did a back flip, knowing what was coming. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why you are here. I, - no, _we"_ he pulled _her _to his side and smiled charmingly at his guests, "have an important announcement to make. But first things, first. Draco, come up here with us."

_Oh Merlin please no!_

"Of course father." He drawled keeping an indifferent mask on his face as Blaise watched him go with a pitying expression.

Draco felt like he was on his way to his execution.

And when he walked up the two steps and came to stand in front of his father, his eyes unwittingly glanced at the woman next to him and he gulped.

Merlin up close she was more gorgeous than he remembered.

_I wonder if she still tast-_

_No! Stop this instant! You are not allowed to have this kind of thoughts any more you sick fuck!_

"Here, stand by me, son." Lucius' smile was as false as he always remembered. Had he ever seen his father really smile?

He couldn't remember to be honest... Maybe when he had looked at his mother but it was so long ago.

He walked around her, catching her caramel scent and fought the urge to grab and kiss her hungrily.

"As I was saying." Lucius turned to his guests again and tightening his hold on the short woman at his side, brought her forth, "after months of courting this lovely young woman finally accepted my hand in marriage! We are to be wed before the year comes to an end!"

Now that was news to Draco.

Knowing his father's preference for grandeur three and a half months seemed like not enough time to organise his wedding. Especially considering the fact he was the head of one of the more notorious and ancient pureblood families in Europe.

Well it was better for him that was for sure.

His torture would be short lived and then he would be free to return to his self exile and never laid eyes on the damned woman again.

The guests were apparently shell shocked. Many stared open mouthed at the so different couple and he noted with some annoyance Blaise staring at him in sympathy, now joined by their good friend Theo Nott.

Enough was enough though and after two minutes of solid silence -no the fact _she _was fidgeting obviously uncomfortable had nothing to do with his desire to end this façade! - he cleared his throat. The noise carried in the vast room and he turned to his expectant father.

"Congratulations, father." He offered, smirking. The best he could do when he felt like screaming and crying at the same time.

"Thank you son."

They engaged into an awkward hug, the first since his mother's funeral.

And then it was time to congratulate her.

Lucius took a step back and it seemed to Draco he stared calculating at him when he pulled her to stand in front of his only heir.

He held his breath as he fought for control.

He raised his hand thanking the deities it was steady -Merlin only knew his insides were shaking so badly- and grasped her own significantly smaller in his.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Granger."

And when Hermione's eyes flashed to his he saw his own blind passion and love reflected there and he died a little inside.

**A/N: **So this is it. The prologue. This event is set about a year after the story takes off. So next chapter we'll see how Draco reacted when he first learn of his father's relationship with the Muggle Born.

I hope you enjoyed it.

**04/03/2013: **This chapter was revised. Nothing was changed I just rewrote some things to better fit my plot line.

I'm glad to say I have finish outlining the whole story; I have specific notes for each chapter. The whole story is about 32 chapters plus an Epilogue. So we have a long way to go but hopefully I'll manage to keep you entertained until the end.

Everyone who already read and reviewed thank you and hope I'll hear from you soon.

Everyone new welcome and enjoy the ride!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so so sorry for the long wait. But I did warn you! I'll try to update sooner next time but I won't make any promises. Unfortunately I don't have as much free time as I would like. C' est la vie, non?

Now as I mentioned in the previous chapter the Prologue took place about a year after the start of the story.

So now how about we see how Draco reacted when Lucius told him about his new girlfriend?

_**Chapter 1...**_

**Sunday 19th October 2008**

Draco smiled charmingly at the blushing waitress as he chose his drink. He was sitting in one of the most exclusive restaurants in wizarding London, La Rose, patiently waiting for his father to arrive so they could start their dinner. He knew he was a good looking bloke, his various conquests boost his already big ego and he loved using his charms to make women blush.

Standing at 6' 3'' he was towering over most of the women and men. His weekly Quidditch matches with friends and co-workers, and daily training paid off in his sculptured body. His shoulders were wide and muscles well defined; his waist was trimmed and his legs muscled. One of his best attributes, according to his past girlfriends, were his firm buttocks and his tailored black pants fitted him like a glove. He had chosen a light grey Oxford shirt for the evening; the shade making his eyes pop out and he had his shoulder length hair tied into a low ponytail. By the way the women in the restaurant were watching his every move and the waitress was stuttering like an idiot, he surmised he looked great.

It was a surreal experience to say the least for the young Malfoy. Lucius was never one for public appearances if it didn't benefit his family one way or another; and dining with his son certainly didn't qualify as such. The only other similar occurrence Draco could recall was their attendance in the Quidditch World Cup before he started his fourth year of schooling.

More than ten years had passed since the end of the War and the Malfoys had done the unthinkable.

For once they had escaped inprinsoment from Azkaban. Draco and Narcissa were acquitted immediately; him because of his young age and Harry's testimony about the young Malfoy only performing his tasks under duress fearing for his and his family lives and Narcissa because by lying to the Dark Lord, risking her life by doing so, she had assured victory for the light side; Lucius on the other hand had bargained his freedom, agreeing to provide information and help round up the remaining Death Eaters in exchange for a pardon. They had also kept their money after donating a heavy sum for reconstructions and their business had flourished in the years following.

Malfoy Inc. one of the largest corporations in Europe was the first to introduce the wizarding world to Muggle technology such as computers and mobile phones. Lucius was constantly under public scrutiny and made sure he earned back the respect his family was used to receiving.

Although people still distrusted the elder Malfoy, they had stopped throwing suspicions glances in his direction when they crossed paths with him and only a handful acted on their hatred. But seeing as the Minister gave his trust to Lucius by sighing a contract with Malfoy Inc. the society had no option but to start, reluctantly, accepting the Malfoy family.

Of course they didn't have the perfect life as many people believed them.

Draco hadn't forgiven his father for essentially destroying their family in his quest for power. The only reason he was on speaking terms with the man was his mother.

In 2000 Narcissa Malfoy passed away from an extreme case of dragon pox. Her husband and son took her to the best healers in Europe, contacted known healers from around the world but it was all for naught.

Her last wish was for them to live a happy life and reconcile. Lucius and Draco promised the dying woman they'll try.

And they did to the best of their abilities. Lucius was never the affectionate type but he gave Draco the freedom he had taken from him all those years ago.

Draco left England for America the fall after his mother's passing. He studied in Salem University of Law and established his very own law firm after his graduation with two of his closest friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Draco kept correspondence with his father but their letters were cordially polite, lacking the intimacy of father and son.

The young man was surprised when Lucius didn't go into a rampage when he wrote to inform him of his relationship with a Muggle Born woman he met at the University campus.

It took some time but after a decade of peace Lucius had completely changed his views and no longer believed in the pureblood supremacy. One of his most trusted advisor' and colleagues in the company was a Muggle Born. But the most amusing part of this new Lucius as the papers claimed was the man's obsession with golf. After he visited a golf club with said associate to sign a contract he fell in love with the sport.

Draco was still in shock over his father's complete turn for the best. He knew the main reason was Lucius' remorse for his past actions and his sincere wish to fulfil his wife's dying wish.

So after Draco finished his studies in 2003 he spent a good portion of the following four years establishing his firm with help from Theo and Blaise.

They were now one of the most well known and respected law firms in the states, specialized in both wizarding and Muggle law (Theo had chosen to go to a Muggle university); their success rate was 91% and they had decided to expand to their homeland.

Blaise had gathered a brilliant team including their old friend Daphne Greengrass who had been working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until they recruited her and Draco had just returned to attend the extravagant party Daphne hosted to celebrate the opening of their firm in London.

Lucius attended obviously and Draco, for the first time in his life, felt that his father was honestly proud of him. Without preamble Lucius had signed with Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, UK an exclusive contract for his empire and personal affairs.

Before Lucius left he asked his only son and heir to join him for dinner the following night in one of their family's establishments in Diagon Alley. Draco accepted.

So here he was now, fifteen minutes earlier than the agreed upon time, swirling his wine in his crystal glass as he watched the blonde woman across from him eyeing him like a candy.

He sent her a wink, amused by her attention when it was obvious she was on a date with the man across from her.

"You are early."

Draco looked up to see his father, dressed in traditional but expensive wizard robes watching him with a smirk. His infamous cane was missing -Lucius had claimed it was no longer fashionable- but Draco knew his wand was secured on his person, probably invisible.

Politely the younger blond inclined his head.

"I finished things at the office earlier than expected and had nothing better to do."

"Good for you." Lucius said and sat, imperiously motioning to the waitress. "Have you already place an order?"

"No. I thought it best to wait for you, father."

Lucius didn't acknowledge the small show of respect and Draco never expected it. "I suggest the lobster. It's the chef's speciality and the best dish in the restaurant."

"I know. Blaise told me the same thing after he dined here a few weeks ago."

"Ah well, Mr Zabini does have excellent taste."

Silence followed as the two men perused their menus and ordered.

For a moment they looked at each other and Draco felt, not for the first time, that he had absolutely no idea how to converse with his own father. Their relationship was never one of affection. It was always Narcissa who started conversations in the past.

"So..."

"I'm seeing someone."

Grey eyes widen comically as Draco almost choked on his spit. His body froze as he regarded his father with shock astonishment. He had guessed, correctly it turned out, his father had an agenda for inviting him to dinner.

In all honesty he expected him to compliment him for his success, maybe finally apologise for all his past mishaps or at the very least ask for some kind of favour; maybe Draco had to donate to some charity or date a certain socialite or something.

He never expected something like that!

"W-wh- _what?"_

"I'm seeing someone." Lucius repeated with an eye roll. "Honestly, you'd think I'm speaking to a child not a grown man."

"Pardon me, father." He snapped annoyed. "But it's not every day your father tells you he's dating!"

"I'm still young Draco."

"You are almost sixty years old!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"That's not young! That's middle aged!"

"For a Muggle Draco, not a wizard. Wizards live well over a hundred years so I'm in my prime so to speak."

"Dear lord." Draco groaned as he rubbed his temples. "You are serious."

"Of course."

"What about mum?"

Lucius' mouth pinched as the waitress brought them their wine and first course. He waved her off impatiently.

"Your mother has been gone for more than eight years now Draco."

"So what? That means you can gallivant all over London with some whore?"

"Watch your mouth, boy! You know not of what you speak of!" Lucius hissed.

"Oh please." Draco sneered. "If you were tired of being celibate there are plenty of whore houses in Knockturn Alley."

"I said watch your mouth! I won't ask again, Draco. If you wish your mouth to be sewn shut keep going."

The younger Malfoy glared at his father as he forced his words down. He knew Lucius well enough to realise the man meant what he said.

"I loved your mother very much, never doubt that. But she's dead Draco. You may not accept it but I deserve a chance to find someone else. Narcissa wouldn't want me to stay alone until my death."

"Mother would want you to remain faithful!"

"I did. For more than twenty years I stayed faithful to your mother. Do not presume to know my relationship with Narcissa boy. Despite not showing it often we loved each other and trust me I knew my wife. And I know what she would want for me. By seeing or even loving another, doesn't erase my love for her and our shared past. Cissa will always be a part of me and I look forward to the day we will be together again in the afterlife. But until that blessed day arrives, I don't have or want to be alone."

Draco stared at his steaming food as his father finished his tirade. Despite his anger he knew Lucius was right. It was unfair of him to condemn his father for wanting a companion. And his mother wouldn't want him to fault him this.

But it was till hard to imagine his father with someone else. Someone who could replace his mother.

"I don't want or need your permission son. But I wound appreciate your understanding."

"The way you speak... It sounds like you have great expectations for the woman you are seeing."

"I do. Our relationship is still fresh but so far we are very compatible. And I find myself enjoying her company very much."

"How long have you known her?" Okay his curiosity was picked. Didn't mean he approved!

"Oh I know her for a long time. About sixteen years."

"Sixteen years!" Draco repeated, his anger flaring up again. "You said you were faithful to mum-

"Calm down for heaven's sake!"

Draco looked around and thanked the gods they were seated in a private booth. The most private and exclusive booths were charmed with Notice Me Not charms to secure privacy. One of the reasons La Rose was so popular for business meetings and romantic outings for celebrities or cheaters.

"I said I knew her for sixteen years, not that I've been seeing her for so long! Honestly, she was just a girl when I met her for the first time!"

"A girl?" Okay things just took a turn for the interesting. Or the worse depending on perceptive. "Exactly how old is she!?"

Lucius smirked. "She turned twenty nine this September."

"What!?"

One part of him wanted to retch in disgust while another crowed and cheered for his father. The man was probably going to be glorified by his friends.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Oh Merlin."

"What's the matter now, Draco? If she has no problem with it then why have you?"

"She's my age!"

"I know."

Draco's thinking process came to a screeching halt.

"Wait a minute. She's _my _age. Dear God, did I go to school with her!?"

"Why yes, you did."

"Who is she!?"

Lucius' smile made Draco quiver. His mouth felt dry and he took a gulp of his wine. His father chose that moment to unleash the bomb.

"I'm seeing Miss Hermione Granger, Draco. And I would like it if you get to know her better."

Draco felt the wine flew out his mouth and nostrils as he coughed violently, eyes tearing.

"WHO!"

**A/N: **So... What do you think?

The first meeting between Draco and Hermione will take place in Chapter 4.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

_**Chapter 2...**_

"WHO?!"

_Okay Draco, do not panic. You obviously misheard the man. He couldn't possibly have said he's dating Granger! _

"This is the last time I'll warn you Draco. Keep your voice down. You were raised better than to act like a spoiled brat every time you hear something you don't want to hear!"

_Oh he did say Granger! Okay now it is time to panic..._

"Granger? _Hermione Granger? _Muggle Born Princess and one third of the Golden Trio? The same Granger you tried to _kill _and was _tortured _in our house ten years ago? _That _Granger?"

Lucius frowned.

"Her name would have sufficed but yes she is that Hermione Granger; although her name is not so common as to be any mix ups I would think."

Draco gritted his teeth.

"Pardon my bluntness father; but are you fucking insane?"

His father's eyes narrowed in displeasure and Draco felt like a child about to be chastised. Shaking his head he reminded himself he was a grown man now and the Senior Malfoy's antics didn't affect him anymore. He was making his own money so Lucius couldn't threaten to disown him if he spoke up. He smirked at the reminder and looked at his father head on.

"Although I acknowledge I made some mistakes in the past," he glared at him when Draco scoffed, "I am still your father and I expect the appropriate respect when you address me boy."

"Pardon my _disrespect _father but like you once said, respect is earned; not given freely. And in case you have forgotten I haven't been a boy for more than a decade. Don't expect something that you aren't willing to give back."

Father and son locked eyes in a silent battle of wills. Obviously Lucius had still the same mindset and thought he could control and intimidate his son. But Draco had grown over his irrational fear of his father a long time ago. And Lucius had lost his respect when he delivered him to the Dark Lord like a pig for slaughter to compensate for his mistakes and risked his and his mother's lives. Just because Narcissa had requested they got along didn't mean Draco was willing to return to their previous relationship where Lucius was the master and he the puppet.

The elder Malfoy seemed to reach that conclusion then and after sneering he averted his eyes.

Draco couldn't help the cheeky smile that crossed his lips.

"America has been bad to your manners."

"No father. I just grew a spine and a brain of my own instead of repeating the bigoted crap you used to fill my head with."

"Obviously. You used to date a Muggle Born did you not?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You're going to give me trouble over Sofia after you admitted to date the Queen of Muggle Borns Everywhere?"

"Queen?" Lucius repeated with an amused quirk of his lips. "I don't think Miss Granger will like the pet name you have for her."

"Miss Granger? You two still not on first name basis?"

"Oh we are. But I think it's more appropriate to call her that when she's not present. Especially when you are not familiar with her."

Ignoring the rapid switch of the subject and the mood of their conversation Draco tilted his head to the side.

"I'm familiar with Granger. I went to school with her."

"Yes. For seven years if my memory serves me right?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question but Draco couldn't resist the bait. "You do get on in years."

"Irrelevant. But back to the point. You went to school with her; so what can you tell me about her if you're so sure you know her?"

"I didn't say I know her-

"You implied it."

"I did not!"

"This is you being grown up?"

"Just get to the point." His son seethed and Lucius inwardly smiled. Despite the changes in his personality Draco had maintained some of the traits he remembered.

"My point son is that just because you went to school with Miss Granger doesn't mean you are familiar with her. You knew _of _her and occasionally exchanged insults but you never bothered to get to know her. I know it is my fault for raising you a certain way. But the fact remains you only remember the young girl from your school years; the one you used to bully. You don't know her personally and how she grew up to be. You are not the only one who changed Draco."

The younger blond remained silent as he pondered his father's words.

No matter how much he hated to admit it the man was right.

While in school he never bothered learning anything about the girl he viewed beneath him. He was jealous of her all right. She was the living embodiment of what he hated with all his heart; and the stupid beaver toothed bushy haired freak defied everything he and his friends had been taught about mudbloods and their inferiority. First of all she didn't look like a barbarian. And secondly she was the smartest witch of their year! She surpassed even him in grades!

If the purebloods were superior then why a mudblood was better than all of them? Surely there must have been some mistake!

When he was forced to watch her being tortured in his parlour floor he was almost sick. That was not a stranger. He went to school with the girl! She might not be his friend but he _knew _her.

And when his crazed aunt carved that awful slur on her forearm Draco realised something. Hermione Granger was a mudblood. But her blood was as red and thin as his own. It wasn't muddy or sullied. _It was just blood._

That was the definite moment where he started questioning everything his parents had told him.

In a way he had her to thank for his personality switch. Not that he would ever admit that to her but still...

And Lucius was right. Granger wouldn't be the same girl she was ten years ago. He had read in the paper about her split with her pauper six years ago and Laura, a woman he was dating then, had commented how incompatible the two were.

He hadn't been in London long enough so he hadn't time to catch up with the gossip; but he was curious to know what the Golden Trio had done with their lives these past decade.

And like it or not, he would have to eventually meet with the female part of the Trio per his father's previous request.

"How in the name of Salazar you ended up seeing Granger of all people?"

This was something he just couldn't let go. Lucius sighed exasperatedly.

"If I answer that you'll stop acting so immature?"

"I'll give it my best shot."

"Fair enough." Lucius rolled his eyes. "As you know Malfoy Inc. has been dabbling in Muggle currency and the technology field for the past few years-

"A wise and profitable choice if you don't mind me saying."

"Congratulations are not necessary. As I was saying; after we successfully launched mobiles and computers in the wizarding populace, Minister Shacklebolt approached us with a collaboration proposal. This is confidential and very sensitive information but since you are both my son and lawyer I think it won't harm to let you know. But keep in mind this is not yet publicised and the Minister wish to remain that way until we are ready to release a statement."

Draco nodded in understanding, eagerly leaning in to hear the murmured words better.

"We are trying to combine Muggle medicines with potions and charms to develop new and improved cures and medications for a wide variety of both magical and Muggle maladies. We are in the process of organising multiple facilities and laboratories in one of our company's buildings in downtown London where renown Healers and Muggle scientists are scheduled to start in the near future."

To say Draco was stunned was an understatement.

He knew Malfoy Inc. was dabbling in Healing but this?

Shaking his head Draco tried to recall what led them to this discussion.

_You asked how he ended up with Granger._

_Oh right!_

"That doesn't answer my question hthough."

"Use your head Draco. I told you I'm collaborating with the Ministry. Do you think Shacklebolt gives me that much liberty? I have meetings with him twice a month to discuss the progress of our project and after we start the research I'll have to visit him weekly. All in good faith obviously."

"And you saw Granger there."

"Yes. Miss Granger had just been transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when I had my first meeting with the Minister and since she is one of the most important employees -and if rumours are to be believed she's the next Head of the department- we met there. She's a very curious and inquisitive little thing."

"Yeah, I remember that."

The silence that followed was tense as Draco tried to find an excuse to not comply with his father's wishes.

"I'm not asking you to spend all your time with her."

_Oh here we are! And I thought I had paid for my sins; apparently I was mistaken!_

"Just get to know her a little better. Have coffee or dinner. You might be surprised."

"I don't see why I should. It's not like you are marrying her right? You are just dating."

"Draco..."

Quicksilver eyes locked with gun metal. He flinched.

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important to me. Or I didn't have plans for my relationship with the young woman."

"And what that's supposed to mean?!"

_Please don't say what I think you are about to say! Please!_

"Although it is still very early... I feel very strongly that Miss Granger is to become the next Lady Malfoy."

_Oh boy!_

**A/N: **What do you think so far?

According to JK Rowling, Hermione started her post Hogwarts career in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and later she was transferred to the DMLE. Eventually she became the Head of the department. You can check it if you want.


End file.
